My Brother, My Love
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: I love him. I truly do... Does he love me the same, I only wonder...
1. Chapter 1

Oookaaay..... First story up on here and I hope you like it.. This didn't take me long and I'm very sorry for how short it is...

* * *

I laughed at my twin brother as he and the teapot he'd been carrying crashed on the floor. "Hikaru... That hurt..." I stopped laughing and lifted my brother up into my arms, setting my forehead against his and staring into his golden eyes.

"Oh, Koaru... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to laugh, but you just looked so cute... Forgive me?" His cheeks turned pink as he nodded. Screams of young women echoed from behind us as we embraced and smiled at one another.

"_Whoa_!" Tamaki tripped over Honey's doll that laid on the floor--for some odd reason--and almost fell into my brother and I, causing us to seperate. He hit the floor. "Ow..." He sat up and glared at us. We leaned over, arms crossing our chests.

"Way to ruin the moment." We spoke in sync.

"You could have caught me..." He rubbed the back of his head as Koaru looked at me the same time I looked at him and laughed.

"Ooh! There you are, Usa-chan!" Honey leaped over to his pink bunny and scooped it up into his arms.

"Can't you guys be a little more careful..?" Haruhi sighed, picking up pieces of the broken teapot and setting them on a yellow table. "Why do I always have to clean after you..?" She held out her hand to Tamaki.

"That would be because you are the only one willing to do so." Kyouya stated, recieving a glare from Haruhi when she helped Tamaki stand.

I sat up, the bed sheet sliding off my bare chest, and looked down at my twin brother. Running my fingers through his short, orange-brown hair, I sighed as I thought about him. "Hikaru?" His eyes opened slowly and he pushed himself up on one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Why are you up so early?" He laid back down, glancing at the alarm clock. "It's 3:34..." I shrugged.

"I didn't mean to wake up." I laid down and pulled the blanket over myself again.

"It's really cold this morning..."

"I'm sorry, Koaru... Here..." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me. "Any better?"

"A little..." He rolled to his other side and pressed his back against my chest. I reajusted the blanket to cover both of us. "You're very warm, Hikaru..."

"Good." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" I looked down at him.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head. "Oh okay..." I fell asleep about five minutes after that... I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep first or last...

"Hikaru!" I opened my eyes and smiled as my brother looked at me, tightening my grip around him. "Come on, time for school!" Koaru laughed his beautiful laugh...

"Okay, okay..." We got out of bed and started getting ready.

"Welcome!" The Host Club, including my brother and I, greeted as the women walked through the door.

I fixed my blue uniform jacket and we sat on the red couch across from the two women we were to host. "Hello, Hikaru-kun. Hello, Koaru-kun." They smiled.

"Good Morning, _Bijin Tokei_!" We smiled together and the girls giggled.

"How are you doing, Hitachiin-kun?" The short blonde on asked, twirling her long hair with her fingers.

"I'm very tired... I barley got any sleep..." I stretched my arms and laid against my brother's chest.

"Hikaru..." Koaru used his index finger to tilt my chin up, our faces close. "You must get sleep..." My cheeks turned red as I nodded.

"I know, Koaru... I just can't get comfortable without your arms around me at night..." The girls squeeled.

"So, you two _sleep_ in the same bed _together_?" The girl with short, dark brown hair asked, cupping her face.

"Of course... I wouldn't be able to sleep without him..." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Kowaii! Kowaii!" They repeated as they embraced and jumped up and down.

I had to have fallen asleep 'cause when I opened my eyes, it was already noon and time for lunch. "Gomen..." I apologized to the girls, sitting up off of my brother.

"No, no! We didn't mind! Really!" The blonde held up her hands and smiled.

"Hikaru! I was comfortable..." Koaru pouted.

"Oh?" I pushed him over and leaned over him, my right hand holding his on his stomach and my other holding his above his head. His face immediately went red. "Are you comfortable now?" The girls gasped and squeeled even louder than before and I was sure I heard more than two squeels.

"Only a little bit..." He bit his lip and I lowered my face, our lips almost touching.

"And now?"

"Hikaru-kun..." Kun? He's never called me that before... I hesitated for a second. Did he really love me like I loved him? Or was this just show? It didn't matter... I was going to kiss him and that's it. I don't care if it's just for show or not. "H-Hikaru-kun?"

"Koaru..." I pressed my lips to his gently, closing my eyes and tuning out all the screams that surrounded us.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the long wait... my internet shut down AGAIN and I couldn't get on in four days :cry:

Well, anyway.... I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I hope you like it........ and I'm very very VERY sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter....  


* * *

My Brother, My Love

Chapter 2

Kaoru and I sat on our bed after a long day of hosting and learning. He stared into my eyes as I tried to control my trembling hands. "Hikaru, what was that?" My heart skipped a beat.

"W-what was w-what?" I stuttered, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You know... What happened earlier..? When you... kissed me..."

"It was for the girls." I lied, turning my back toward him so he couldn't see me blushing. "Just for show."

"Oh..." It was quiet for a while, and that bothered me. What was he thinking about? Does he hate me? I cringed at the thought. "Just for show?" He broke the silence. I looked over my shoulder at my brother, who had been staring into space.

"Yes..." He looked straight back at me, causing me to blush once more.

"I--"

"You hate me, don't you..?" I shut my eyes and turned my head away, fighting back tears. The bed moved as Kaoru crawled to me and gently pulled my chin so I was facing him. I slowly opened my eyes and met my brother's.

"I don't hate you... Never have and never will..." He sighed and moved away, leaving me in desperate needs of his comfort. "I'm just... a little hurt that it was only for show..."

"W-what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hurt?"

"It doesn't matter." He looked away, setting his hand on his lap.

"Kaoru, tell me..." He sighed and looked back up at me.

"Hikaru, I love you. Not as a brother, but... but more than that..." My heart sunk and the room began to swirl. "I... _enjoyed_ the kiss, actually..." He leaned toward me, his hand back on my chin, pulling my face closer to his. "And I... want more..." He pressed his lips to mine.

I jolted up, the sheets flying off of me. A dream? It was all just a dream? I looked over my shoulder at Kaoru, who was sound asleep. My fists clenched in the blanket as tears built up and slowly began to pour out. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have kissed him. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I knew he hated me for it. "Hikaru..?" I quickly wiped tears away, trying to control my sobs. "Hikaru, are you crying?" Kaoru set his hand on my shoulder.

"No." I lied, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?"

"Nothing." I shoved his hand away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my back with his other one, leaning over me.

"Please tell me..." He looked into my eyes making more tears escape down my cheeks and to my ears.

"Kaoru..." I looked away. "I..." How was I supposed to tell him how I felt? "I..." My heart sped up and my breath became heavy as I sobbed into the sheets. I felt his cold, soft fingers on my cheek as he turned my face toward him gently.

"It's okay, Hikaru..." He shushed me, sitting up and pulling me into his arms. I cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Kaoru... I love you..."

"I lo--"

"No... I love... you more than that..." I pulled away and looked at him to see his reaction, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Silly, brother..."

xXx

He held my hand as we welcomed the young women into the music room. I've never been this happy in my life. In fact, I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. "How are you, Hitachiin." Two girls sat across from us at a table, one of them curling their long, blonde hair between their fingers.

"Very well. And you?" We spoke in unison. They smiled.

"I'm fine, I guess." The girl with short, brown hair folded her fingers together and leaned her chin on them.

"I'm well. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes..." I agreed, looking out the window next to us.

"But not as beautiful as you two..." We said again, giving them a heart-filled smile. They turned red and smiled back.

"Such beautiful eyes..." Kaoru reached over and cupped the blonde's chin, staring in her crystal blue eyes. Her face went completely red as she stared back. Jealousy rushed inside and I caught myself glaring at the blonde.

"Suzu..." The blonde whispered. I looked over at the other girl and stood up as Tamaki started playing the piano for the girl he was hosting. I held out my hand to her.

"May I have this dance, _Ai_?" She looked up at me and took my hand. I pulled her to an open area and spun her around, realizing how short she was she was about a foot shorter.

"My name is Misaki..." She looked down with her face but up at me with her eyes. I smiled and cocked my head to the side. "I'm terrible at guessing... Are you... Hikaru..?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "Sorry... That's wrong, isn't it..? I'm so sorry..." She tried to pull away but I pulled her closer, against my chest.

"No, no. That was right. I was just surprised, that's all." I swayed side to side, holding the small of her back gently. "Misaki, correct?" She nodded. "It suits you."

"Oh, thank you..." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and looked away toward my brother, smile fading, who had also been dancing with Suzu. "You're jealous, aren't you?" I turned back to Misaki.

"I'd rather dance with you, my love." She smiled.

"But you're jealous of Suzu." She looked over my arm. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, dance with me." I smiled again, turning us around several times. Misaki giggled. "Aw, _kawaii_!" I laughed, swaying again.

"Hey!" I bumped into someone behind me. "Careful..." I looked over my shoulder at Haruhi.

"_Gomen_!"

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Hikaru-kun..?" I looked back at Misaki. "May I have you tomorrow..?"

"Of course!" I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ughh I'm so sorry this took forever... writer's block.... and in that I may have written the worst chapter ever...... Gomenasi........  


* * *

"Kaoru?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Kaoru?" I was alone. I felt around the bed sheets, searching for my brother. Why was it so dark? Where is my brother? I stood up and walked toward the window, which wasn't there anymore. "What the..."

"Hikaru." Someone whispered, sending chills down my back.

"K-Kaoru..?" I looked over my shoulder but there was nothing but a mocking pitch black. "Kaoru, this isn't funny!" My heart thumped against my chest.

"Hikaru." I felt a cold rush of air against my neck. I held my breath. What was going on?

"Kaoru! Where are you?!" Tears slipped from my eyes as I searched through the dark.

"I'm right here." Out of nowhere Kaoru appeared in front of me.

"Kaoru!" I ran toward him, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't reach him. It seemed the closer I got, the farther he was. He held out his hand for me to take, but I couldn't reach. What was going on?!

"Hikaru..." Kaoru disappeared.

"Kaoru!" I sat up in bed, breathing hard. "_Chikusho_!" I slammed my fists against the bed. "Another dream?!" This was the third night I've had this dream since I met Misaki and Suzu.

"Hikaru..? What's wrong..?" Kaoru sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. Bad dream." I laid on my side, facing him, and pulled the covers over me with much unnecessary force.

"Hikaru..."

"I hate this. I'm just not going to sleep anymore."

"Hikaru, stop. You need rest."

"I keep having this recurring dream... and I don't want to go back to it..."

"What is it?"

"It's dark and I'm alone... then someone calls my name and I see you, but if I run to you, you get farther away... You reach out to me and I still can't reach you... and you get further away each night... What does it mean..?"

"I have no idea... but I'm always here... at your side..." He laid on his side and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. "And no where else..." I nodded and closed my eyes, burying my face in his neck. "Now sleep..." He ran his fingers through my hair... and that's the last thing I remember...

xXx

I smiled as Misaki walked through the door. "Welcome." She smiled back, blushing. "How are you, _koibito_."

"I'm fine. How about yourself?" We sat at a table near a window.

"I'm well..." I looked out the window, laying my ankle on my other knee.

"What's bothering you?" I felt her small, soft hand touch mine, causing me too look down at it. I then realized how pale she was. "And where is Kaoru..?"

"He's sick..." Which was very weird, 'cause I remember him being very well when I woke him last night...

"Why didn't you stay with him?"

"He didn't want me to..."

"Is that what is bothering you, Hika-kun?" Her thumb brushed back and forth over the back of my hand. I looked up at her soft, loving, brown eyes, unable to lie to their beauty.

"No..." I sighed.

"What is?"

"It's my brother... and your friend..."

"Suzu?"

"Yes..."

"She's not my friend... In fact, she annoys me..." She sat back in her chair, folding her arms and looking away. "You think she's trying to take you awaay from your brother?" I nodded once, staring down at my hand. "I see... You know, you could always... make _him_ jealous... just to get him back..." I looked up at her, not knowing how to respond. I really wanted Suzu to be gone... but will it be worth it to hurt him? Well, if he cares, that is... What if it was a joke? What if he was just doing this for fun? Playing with my emotions like that... Ugh! I feel like a girl! "Hika-kun?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked up at her.

"Do you want to get him back?" My heart sped up. If he cares, he'd understand...

"I'll think of it..."

"Seems like you have..."

"Are you a devious type or a shy type? I'm confused." She giggled. At least I can get away from this subject...

"I can be either. Which do you prefer?"

"How about... shy..?" I leaned on my forearms over the table. She blushed and bit her bottom lip, staring into my eyes.

"O-okay..."

"Hikaru-chan!" I looked up at Honey, who was on Mori's shoulder, and smiled.

xXx

I sighed and grabbed my book bag, tossing it over my shoulder. I stared at the empty seat next to me and stood up, walking toward the door. "Um, Hika-kun..?" Someone laid their hand on my shoulder, stoping me from leaving the classroom. I turned to look down at Misaki. She was in this class?

"Yes?"

"Would you walk me home today..?"

"Sure." I smiled and let her walk out the door before me.

She lived further than I thought and I started getting tired of walking. I felt bad for her--having to walk all this way just to get an education... "Um... Hika-kun..?" I looked down at her, but she was watching her feet. "I wanted to ask you something..." She stopped at a huge black fence, still staring at the ground.

"Is this your house?" She nodded and looked up at me.

"I wanted to know... if... you liked me..."

"Of course, I do."

"No... I mean..." She slowly took my hand and held it, looking down at her hand against mine. "_Like_ me..."

"Oh..." I guess I sort of did... But not as much as my brother... Then again... it didn't seem like he loved me back...

"I'm sorry..." She dropped my hand and turned away. "I have to go inside..." The gate opened and she started walking in.

"Misaki..." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back with _way _too much force, pulling her onto my chest. "Sorry..." I pulled away but she wouldn't let go of my hand. "I... I don't know what's going on with my brother... but I think I might..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "_like_ you..." What was I saying?!

"H-Hika-kun..."

"Ah! Don't!" I looked over my shoulder when I heard a familiar voice near the park area. Suzu, maybe? That's when I saw my brother sitting on a bench, laughing and trying to push ice cream into Suzu's face. Rage overcame me and I found myself walking toward them.

"You lied to me?!" My brother jolted up and stared at me. "How could you, Kaoru!"

"I-I... Um..." He glanced at Suzu and back at me. "Hikaru..."

"Why?!" I fought back tears as my heart broke into billions of tiny pieces. It wasn't him to lie to me and ditch school for... a girl!

"Hikaru, I--"

"It was my fault... I wanted to spend a day with him before I went to my mother's for the weekend..." Suzu stood up and stared at me.

"I don't care! Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to feel jealous..." He looked down at the ground.

"You don't care about me, do you? You don't care about how much I love you, do you?" Tears spilled out and I couldn't stop them.

"Hikaru..." He gently grabbed my forearm, pulling me closer to him but I pulled away quickly.

"You're horrible... I hate you..." It hurt to say these words... I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket, walking backwards.

"Hikaru!" I turned around to look at Misaki. "Are you okay?" She ran over to me and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping my face. Why was she doing this? She didn't have to care... "Hikaru..."

"I'm fine. Please stop." I pushed her hand away.

"Hikaru. I'm sorry..." Kaoru placed his hand on my shoulder and I pulled away again, closing my eyes and keeping my head down.

"How could you, brother..?"

"I don't know, Hikaru..."

"I'm going home..." I turned away from everyone and started heading back the way I came.


End file.
